


Glowing Red

by TamotanTheOctopus



Series: Twist of Fate [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Just a typical day for two soulmates, M/M, Mentions of Nightmares, Outside Perspectives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamotanTheOctopus/pseuds/TamotanTheOctopus
Summary: Twist of Fate Part 4Hanzo and McCree have mostly settled into a routine. Most of the base seems to catch on to the occasionally glowing thread between the two men.A 5+1 to get some outside perspectives on the odd couple through a “typical” day.





	Glowing Red

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I always think I can’t have any more ideas for this particular AU yet here we are again.

1~ A Doctor’s Eyes

Angela is probably the first to notice, the glow catching her eyes immediately during a routine check up on Hanzo one morning.

No scientist had been able to explain the threads fully, why they sometimes were nonexistent and some days shone bright enough to light a room.

Hanzo’s thread isn’t quite that bright but it’s far from the usual reserved dull red.

Even after all this time, Angela really doesn’t know where she stands with the archer. He had formally and stiffly thanked her for her work on Genji shortly after he arrived, then proceeded to avoid her completely.

After an early mission of his put him in the medbay, the sneaky bastard had attempted to sneak out to rest in his own room and avoid further treatment.

Athena had quickly alerted the good doctors of her patients attempt and Angela had no fear when demanding Hanzo return to his bed.

Hanzo had certainly tried his hardest to persuade her otherwise. He hadn’t considered quite how long she had been a doctor and that she had the same issues with Genji.

Angela’s threat to return Hanzo to the state he had been in earlier finally got the stubborn man back into the medbay. Angela stayed there all night, having plenty of things to do to keep her awake. 

“Doctor? Are you all right?”

Angela jerked her head up from whatever she had been writing on a clipboard, Hanzo watching her concerned.

“Oh! I’m fine, apologies.” She tried waving off his concern.

“You seem distracted. Is something wrong?” She cursed under her breath, damn ninja senses.

She decided to see his reaction, “your string seems extra bright today.”

Hanzo blinks in confusion, cheeks darkening before his gaze shifts to his hand, “I, suppose it is. I had not noticed.”

Angela can’t help but giggle, finishing her sentence before setting the clip board down, “what kind of stories did you hear about the strings growing up?” She sits down, catching Hanzo’s pained wince before he clears his face.

“My father did not believe them to be worth anything. For a long time I agreed with him.” Hanzo lifted his head, as if listening for something.

Twenty seconds later Angela could hear the spurs jangling down the hall. She can’t help but watch Hanzo’s face as he tries to suppress the joy he’s feeling. 

Angela notices the string brighten even further, dimming a bit as the door slid open.

“Angie hope yer not too busy this damn arms actin’ all- oh!” McCree paused when he saw Hanzo, smiling at the archer who stood from his own seat.

“Your arm is bothering you still?” Hanzo frowned, approaching McCree and gently examining the prosthesis himself.

“Think somethin’ is stuck in some of the finger joints, maybe dirt from the last mission.” McCree turned towards Angela, “got some time ta help me clean it? It’s a bitch to clean on m’own.”

She gestured for McCree to sit by her desk, clearing it so he can sit his arm down palm side up. Hanzo hovers, watching Angela pull out a small tool box as she sits across from McCree.

“Would you like to assist Hanzo? That way you know what to do in case of an emergency?” She pulled up a chair beside her as Hanzo startled before taking a tentative seat.

McCree’s grin and wink assured Angela he at least knew what she was hinting at. Hanzo was too focused to the task at hand. 

“What do we do first?”

2~ A Sister’s Sense

Fareeha dragged McCree off after lunch, wanting to practice her close combat skills. While she preferred being air born and raining down rockets, a good leader was as versatile as her team.

“Catch ya later sweetheart!” McCree calls after Hanzo who only rolls his eyes before giving him a fond wave goodbye. 

Fareeha is amazed at how the simply gesture lights up McCree’s eyes and he smiles widely like a fool. Not that Fareeha can quite bring herself to tease him about it.

The happy go lucky cowboy persona was a recent development as far as she can tell. Gone was the suspicious and mean brat Reyes had dragged in by the scruff of his neck. Thankfully that turned out to be a phase before McCree made himself a little home with Blackwatch and occasionally Overwatch.

Then that all went to hell and what ‘answered’ the recall was a distant but humorous story teller. She hadn’t expected McCree to hang around for this second Overwatch iteration.

Nowadays he seems genuinely happy, Fareeha supposed she will need to chat with Hanzo soon. Get to know McCree’s soulmate better. The cowboy had basically been a brother to her at one point.

“So, just some simple sparring then?” McCree took his hat off, sitting it on the pile of his serape on the floor.

Fareeha nodded, “see if you’ve learned any new tricks over the years.”

McCree snorted, taking position across from her in the gym. Both hesitated for a moment, Fareeha moving first and fast.

Her punch was blocked easily enough, McCree making sure to keep his metal arm out of the way. Training or not punching metal like that could lead to serious injuries.

They grapple a few more minutes, Fareeha managing to lock the cowboy in a headlock. 

Feeling victorious, she doesn’t notice McCree going slack in her grip, suddenly springing free and twisting in one fluid motion.

The move startled her, McCree managing to knock her to the ground, grinning like a madman.

Fareeha hasn’t seen Jesse McCree fight like this in years. She knows though that isn’t a move he got on his own.

She tests her theory with a goad, “had to pull out your boyfriends moves huh?”

McCree threw his head back, bellowing with his hands on his hips, “Hanzo ain’t a fan a’the idea of holding back ever. Took me a long while to get that one down.”

Extending his left hand, Fareeha noticed the bright string as he helped her up.

“The look on his face when I used it on him was priceless!” The string glows in tandem with his tone, dying down again as he fetched some towels to dry them off.

“Not bad for a rundown cowboy like yourself. Maybe I’ll ask Hanzo to spar next time.”

McCree chuckled, placing his hat back on his head, serape tucked under his arm, “that’s a good idea. Man is good in close combat despite bein’ a sniper.”

Fareeha can’t quite hide her grimace as a slightly sexual grin spreads on his face, “keep that to yourself Jesse. I’m sure you two “spar” a lot.”

Her answer is a teasing wink and a hand ruffling her hair, McCree strolling from the gym whistling.

3~ A Gamer’s Instincts

Across the base, Hana cheered in victory, Hanzo sighing as he set the controller beside him on the couch, stretching his hands out.

“I win again!” Hana whooped as Hanzo reclined, closing his eyes for a brief moment.

“How you can do this nonstop is beyond me. My eyes already hurt.”

Hana chuckled, nudging his side, “old man, you should teach Jesse how to play. I’d love to beat him too!”

She eyed Hanzo suspiciously when she heard him hide a laugh behind his hand, trying to cover it up with a cough.

Raising one brow, she simply asked, “something I should know?”

Hanzo’s laughter threatened to overtake him, his cheeks pink as he tried taking a calming breath, “Jesse would not prove much of a challenge. I’m not sure you would enjoy beating him.”

Hana froze for a second before nearly shouting, “when the heck have you two played a game no fair why didn’t you invite me?”

“It was sometime ago when you were away on a mission. We had both been injured on ours and we were supposed to be resting.” Hanzo scratched at his cheek and Hana noticed the string, a bright pink, almost matching his cheeks.

“Tell me you at least beat him!”

Now Hanzo scoffed and the pink faded, “of course I did. No hesitation. No mercy.”

Hana couldn’t help but cackle, “ouch! Well even if he is terrible we need him to join us sometime!”

4~ A Commander’s Unease

Morrison supposed he shouldn’t have been surprised when he called Hanzo to give his report after dinner that McCree tagged along.

This Overwatch didn’t have quite the rules the old did so he lets it slide. Not wanting to get into a fight over it. The reports were usually available to whoever wanted to read them anyhow.

Somehow he still didn’t quite believe that Jesse McCree, the same smart ass punk he’d known back then, had not only met his soulmate but embraced the idea. And Hanzo, frequently. Seeing the cowboy draped over the archer was a common enough sight.

Hanzo took a seat in front of Morrison’s desk, McCree standing behind with one arm around the back of Hanzo’s neck.

Honestly Morrison could figure out which one of them surprised him more.

Former thug in a gang roped into Overwatch or former yakuza scion roped into Overwatch 2.0.  
Both of them soulmates and now quite content with that fact. Morrison tried not to think too hard about it.

Hanzo dutifully gave his report, Morrison noting the important events while the audio transcript was safely tucked away in Athena’s files.

McCree was always easily distracted, the hand on Hanzo’s shoulder tapping sporadically. For his part Hanzo didn’t notice.

Morrison wouldn’t have either if their string didn’t keep lighting up in sync with each tap. Like a flickering lightbulb. McCree’s finger would touch Hanzo and a brief flash.

Morrison couldn’t help but ask, “Jesse I know you hate these but please stop.”

McCree’s hand froze, both men looking confused until Morrison pointed, “every time you tap it lights up.”

McCree pouted before trying again, both men now watching intently. Sure enough the light flashed and McCree now had a new game.

Hanzo shot Morrison an apologetic glance before continuing on, trying to subtly move out of McCree’s range.

“And that is all I have to report.” Hanzo stood, McCree booing but keeping his hand to himself at Morrison’s glare.

“Thank you. You’re both free to go.”

Hanzo nodded, taking McCree’s hand before the two left, Hanzo chiding him and McCree only laughing.

Morrison took a long look, wondering what Reyes would say to the sight before him.

5~ A Monk’s Patience

Being an omnic, Zenyatta knew he would have to adapt to being around humans who needed to sleep at night. He didn’t mind, a few hours to enjoy the moonlight or recharge himself, he was acutely aware that many of their members suffered from poor sleep cycles.

Tonight (well, as much as 2 in the morning can be night) he finds Hanzo in the kitchen, sitting with a cup of tea in hands that still tremble.

He’s alone, meaning McCree is still fast asleep. Normally Zenyatta would leave Hanzo be but the haunted look in the archers eyes as he stares into his tea spurs the monk to approach the table.

“Good morning Hanzo.” Zenyatta sees Hanzo lift his head, the man blinking blearily before grunting a response.

“A rough night then?” 

“You could say that.” Hanzo takes a small sip, shoulders hunching further.

“I know you prefer to handle yourself, I am always available to talk.”

Hanzo stares at the monk as if he had started walking on his legs, “you need not concern yourself with my well being.”

Zenyatta almost laughs, resembling hearing very similar talk from a younger and angrier Genji. Of course Genji wasn’t so polite about it.

“I am concerned for all on base, even you Hanzo.”

Hanzo remains silent a moment more, drinking more from his cup as Zenyatta contemplates exiting. 

“I had thought my memories of killing Genji were as bad as the dreams could be.”

Zenyatta masks his surprise, “how have they gotten worse?”

Hanzo clutched the cup tighter, “now it is Jesse’s face I see instead of Genji’s.”

“Ah,” Zenyatta moves closer to place a comforting hand on Hanzo’s shoulder as a hitched sob echoes in the room. “You fear hurting him then.”

Hanzo only nodded, empty cup getting knocked onto its side as Hanzo placed his eyes into his palms, “I know I would not hurt him but what if-“ his voice trailed off and Zenyatta watched his string glow in an almost warm way.

“Your mind is your own worst enemy I’m afraid. Your guilt over your brother will likely never fade. However,” Zenyatta paused for Hanzo to look up, “I cannot imagine your string would glow like that if you harbored any ill intent.”

Hanzo looked at his left hand, toying with the string as it returned to its normal color. Wiping at his eyes, Zenyatta moves back, hands folded in his lap.

Zenyatta noticed the shaggy head pop in first, McCree in a ratty T-shirt. He tipped his head towards Zenyatta as Hanzo hastily finished wiping at his eyes.

“Figured you might be here doll.”

Hanzo cleared his throat as he picked up the fallen mug, “I simply needed a drink.”

McCree sighed but didn’t push the topic, walking over and offering Hanzo a hand.

Before he took it, Hanzo looked towards Zenyatta and bowed, “thank you. I, appreciate you talking with me.”

McCree looked confused but again let it slide, giving Zenyatta his own head nod before winding an arm around Hanzo’s waist.

The monk watched them leave, knowing Genji would be glad to hear at least that Hanzo had talked to him. Genji didn’t need to know the details.

+1~ A Cowboy’s Love

McCree just had to crack his eyes open to know it was too early to be awake. It was maybe 8 by now, too damn early to be up on a day off.

Feeling Hanzo still in his arms, hearing his light snores has something warm and comfortable ignite something inside him.

Startling awake and finding Hanzo missing this morning had scared him. He’d been surprised to see Hanzo with Zenyatta but Hanzo was safe and still tucked sweetly under his chin.

His arm was asleep, trapped under Hanzo. McCree grimaced quietly as he tried stretching it out and waking it up.

Hanzo shifted, muttering under his breath, remaining dead asleep as he repositioned himself. 

McCree leaned his head ever so slightly, kissing the top of Hanzo’s head, “might sound dumb but I’m pretty sure I love ya.”

Hanzo muttered again, his grip on McCree tightening. Lifting his free hand, McCree paused as the string caught the sunlight, bringing another smile to his face. The hand returned to his stomach, lacing it with Hanzo’s.

Taking it as a sign, McCree let his eyes drift close again and fell back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I just cranked this guy out and I’m posting from my phone so let me know if any major formatting or typo issues!


End file.
